


Out of patience

by Airwolf



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airwolf/pseuds/Airwolf
Summary: After hearing Calli announce her love for the other EN members again and again, Kiara decides a talk is necessary
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 218





	Out of patience

Kiara was sitting on her bed, phone in her hands. She didn’t know how many times she had already read the tweet that was displayed in front of her.  
“… AMELIA I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY HAVE THE HAPPIEST BIRHTDAY EVER…”  
Of course she wasn’t mad at Calli for wishing Amelia a happy birthday. Not even the phrasing bothered her particularly. She had used a similar tone in her own message and obviously she knew Calli didn’t mean it in a romantic way.  
At least that was what her head had been telling her for the last ten minutes while she was starring at the screen. Her heart however didn’t let her forget that over the last couple of months Calli had said something along the lines of “I love you” to every Holo EN member and many Senpais; except for her.  
To that, logic would again say that because of their past and their special relationship saying it to her would have vastly different implications than saying it to the other members and that the fact that Calli can’t say it in the same innocent way to her, was even a good sign.  
But love is not known to be very logically, and Kiara couldn’t stop herself from feeling sad.  
She was very patient. The centuries she had already spent declaring her love for the Reaper over and over again were a testament for that. But why was it still so hard for Calli to show her feelings towards her when the Reaper clearly and no such issues with everyone else.  
She had to admit it hurt.  
Kiara knew Calli liked her. As much as the Reaper liked to state the contrary, she still kept inviting the Phoenix to hang out. And Kiara also knew not to take their usual banter too serious.  
But being pushed away again and again even in a playful manner will someday start to sting.  
Kiara shook her head to clear her head. But Calli’s Tweet was still open on her phone and after reading it again the Phoenix suddenly decided that this was it. Today was the day.  
She had run out of patience. 

Kiara grabbed her coat and started making her way to her eternal love.  
She moved quickly not wanting to give her time to think about what she was doing. Otherwise, she probably would have chickened out.  
She reached Calli’s door and hammered against it.  
Calli was quick to open. “Kiara?! Is something wro…”  
Before she could finish Kiara pushed her inside and forcefully closed the door behind her.  
“What. The. Fuck. Kusutori?” Calli was looking at her, a mixture of annoyance and confusion in her eyes.  
“I couldn’t help but notice that apparently, you love everyone but me”  
The confusion in Calli’s eyes grew.  
“Ahhm… what?”  
“Your Tweet to Amelia! And all the other ‘Ohhh I love you so much’ you so easily said to all the other members over the last couple of months.”  
“You can’t seriously be jealous because of some birthday wi…”  
“Of course I am not!”  
“Then why are you in my apartment yelling at me! I know you like to be quite open about your feelings…”  
“Oh do you? Do you know my feelings? Because it sure doesn’t look like it.”  
Calli still wasn’t sure where all of this was going but since her friend seemed to be pretty upset, she tried to answer in a calm manner.  
“Kiara look. I like you. You are a special friend to me. But I have told you time and time again, that that’s all there is.”  
It was sufficient to say that this did not help to calm the Phoenix down.  
“Yes, I know. You said it a thousand times already. But you want to know what the worst part is. That would be fine. It would be okay if you just wanted to be friends with me.”  
“Ahhm… you sure about that? It looks like your actions at the moment clearly say otherwise.”  
“Because you keep playing with my heart! You always say we are just friends. You always push me away. And then ten seconds later you go and retweet a fanart of us holding hands. You say sings that are so easily misunderstood that even your antisocial Reaper brain knows exactly what it is you are saying. You write a song that is so clearly about us that it doesn’t even need my name in it and most importantly you never tell me to stop.”  
The room was silent for a few seconds before Calli answered. Much quieter than before.  
“I always tell you to stop.”  
“On stream or in public yes of course. Keeping up the image of the tsundere Reaper. But when it’s just us? You don’t. Never once have you looked me in the eyes and said ‘Kiara please stop telling me how much you love me’ or anything like that. You know that’s all it would take to make me stop, right? Because I respect you. Because I love you.”  
The anger in Kiara’s voice was completely gone by now. Instead tears started to build in her eyes.  
“I get that all of this is hard for you. Believe me I do. That is why I waited so long. But do you realize how much it hurts? To be pushed away and told off again and again only for you to reach out and give me new hope? Or to watch you be so open with your feelings around everyone but me?”  
Kiara was crying now and Calli was desperately trying to find words to speak.  
“I-I…”  
The confidence with which Kiara had entered the appartement was all but gone by now and slowly she realized that coming here might have not been the best idea and could even risk her friendship with Calli.  
“I am sorry” she sighed and turned around making her way towards the door.  
Before she reached it two arms were thrown around her holding her tightly.  
She wanted to speak up but stopped when she heard quite sobs behind her.  
“C-Calli..?”  
When the Reaper didn’t answer Kiara attempted to turn around but was interrupted by the grip around her tightening even more. “Don’t”.  
Kiara just nodded and instead lay one of her hands on top of Calli’s.  
“A-Alright listen. You are right this is hard for me. A Reaper doesn’t have feelings likes this. Shouldn’t have feelings like this. I don’t understand them. Not when we first met and not now centuries later. I can be open around the others because I know what I feel for them. But you…  
Damn you stupid Shitbird why do you have to be so… so you?”  
Kiara softly giggled at that.  
“You are so fucking wonderful. I mean that. I lay awake at night and wonder why I can’t give you the answer that should be so simple. And you have to believe me that I never, no matter what I say or do, want to hurt you.”  
Calli loosened her iron grip around Kiara which the Phoenix used to turn around and look into the Reaper in the eyes. Both now drowned in tears.  
“I don’t have the right but all I can do is to beg you to not give up on me. To wait a little longer. I promise I will find an answer for you.”  
Kiara couldn’t stop herself from throwing her whole body at Calli which almost made them tumble to the ground.  
“I will. Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Had this idea after seeing Tenchous reaction to the Tweet being brought up in her Atelier Ryzer stream today  
> [5:38:11] for those of you who missed it :D


End file.
